The present invention relates to a system for controlling three-dimensional coordinate transformation in a computerized numerical control apparatus for controlling a machine tool having a plurality of heads, and more particularly to a three-dimensional coordinate transformation control system which is capable of simply calculating three-dimensional coordinate transformation.